I Should Have Said No
by KawaiiKanniibal
Summary: The latest edition in the world of Pasuke This time, Nagato is a Satanist (meaning, yes, he worships the Devil, aka, Satan) and Sasuke just wants an interesting religion report! But when Sasuke summons Satan and learns about his relationship with Nagato, their whole world goes topsy-turvy all of a sudden! Remember, if you take this seriously, you will be disappointed.
1. Chapter 1

"Here's the address on his account… can't promise it'll be correct."

"Whatever. Thanks."

And with that, he left to go visit the address.

He walked up the steps to the house with his schoolbag on his hip, fresh out of school in his cute uniform. He rang the doorbell and waited, impatient. He wanted this to be over as soon as possible. He didn't have time to waste. Eventually, the door opened, revealing a pale, red-haired guy, looking less than pleased to receive guests.

"What is it?"

"Are you Uzumaki Nagato?"

At this, the guy paused, probably wondering how this kid knew his name.

"Yes…"

"Good. I need you to teach me about demons."

Now, this really caught Nagato off guard. He wasn't prepared for that one at all. How did this kid know anything like that about him?

"Alright… come in." Nagato went back into his house, leaving the door open for the kid stranger. Said kid stranger came inside, removing his shoes and looking around.

As should be expected of the apparent Satanist, his house was rather dark, the windows shut with the blinds drawn. The only sufficient light came from the sitting room, which held numerous shelves of books and books, in English and Japanese, and one he didn't recognize. It looked English, but didn't form any English words he knew.

Nagato went over to his bookshelf and pulled out a couple of books, sometimes looking at one and putting it back. He did this silently.

As the other one looked around, he noticed candles of different colours and scents, often accompanied by weird symbols or a book. He questioned what he was getting himself into.

"Do you speak English?" Nagato asked out of the blue, catching the boy unprepared.

"What?" Came his rather dumb-sounding reply.

"Do you speak English?" Nagato wasn't surprised that this kid was so into everything. Nagato imagined he'd never seen anything like it before.

"I can read it just fine." He crossed his arms and shifted his weight, re-composing himself, not about to let this guy think he had him fazed.

"Good…" Nagato piled up some books and offered them.

"No, I want you to teach me. It will go quicker if you teach me in person while I also read at home."

Nagato put the books down. "Alright, then let's get to it immediately. I'd rather have this done quickly."

And so Nagato began informing the curious child of the world below; of demons, their ranking, the way it all worked. The boy was particularly interested in summoning the demons, which concerned Nagato slightly, as he knew this kid would have no respect upon contacting a demon.

As the boy took notes, he was suddenly overcome by the need to sneeze. He turned to sneeze in his elbow, realised there were books in that general direction, panicked, then quickly lifted his shirt and sneezed into his shirt. _Safe for now._

As Nagato watched the boy struggle, he smiled slightly. _Look at him being polite as to not be destroyed. Cute~_

The boy shook his head, and resuming his notes, said, "Continue."

Nagato continued the lesson until a fair time into the evening, when the boy dismissed himself and went home, taking Nagato's phone number, promising to contact him later. That slightly irritated Nagato, as he was content with being not contacted by that kid, whose name he did not even know.

He sighed and went to his room and thought about the kid. Either he's telling the truth and he takes a religion class and wants to scare the Hell out of everybody, or he's planning something stupid. Either way, Nagato went to sleep the same sound way he did every night before that, not troubled at all by the events of the day.

As promised, the kid texted Nagato that afternoon, claiming he was coming over. Claiming, mind you, not asking permission to. This also irritated Nagato, but he just accepted it. He decided he'd ask the kid his name this time before letting him inside.

When the kid showed up, he was clad in the same uniform he was on upon the last confrontation. He tried immediately to come inside, but Nagato pushed him back slightly.

"Yeah, not this time, kid. Who exactly are you? You didn't even introduce yourself yesterday." Nagato inquired.

"Uchiha Sasuke, Senior in Highschool. Want my blood type and social security, too?" The kid replied quickly and caustically.

Nagato didn't quite appreciate the tone considering he was the one going out of his way to teach Sasuke, but he couldn't bring himself to say no, either…..

That day, Sasuke particularly showed another interest in summoning demons. Nagato gave him all the knowledge he possibly could, even giving Sasuke some example sigils and candles. Nagato did his best to warn Sasuke….

"You have to be polite to demons… something you don't demonstrate even with other humans."

"Whatever, I'll be fine."

"If they don't appreciate the way you're talking, they might kill you, Sasuke."

"Whatever."

That was the jist of the exchange, ending with Nagato giving up, accepting that this kid was probably gonna die and there was nothing he could do about it.

Oh, well. Another one bites the dust.

He sent Sasuke home giddy as a kid on Christmas, loaded with books with the demons' information, candles, and another separate book on the actual act of summoning.

As Nagato continued on his own that night, he received a call from Sasuke at 12:18 a.m. the following morning….


	2. Chapter 2

I suppose I should make a note saying Naruto isn't mine.

Okay, guys, Naruto _™ or anything_ affiliates with it is not mine.

Aaaanyway, short chapters because I'm lazy ... =3=

Oh, as a warning, there is heavy swearing in this chapter. I might, eventually, have to kick up the rating just because Sasuke's vulgarity. Who knows.

Leave reviews, ily babes.

 **Please Enjoy The Story!**

Nagato, fearful, answered the call. "Hello…?"

Sasuke's faint reply came from the other end. "Nagato….?"

"Yes…. Is something wrong?"

Sasuke laughed. "You're the fucking _Antichrist_! Holy Hell, he said it, " _That's my son, yanno_ " …. " Sasuke continued to laugh nervously, uncontrollably.

Nagato was just confused, not quite sure whether or not to believe Sasuke, because, well, many reasons… he was not only able to speak with a demon upon the first try, but the _devil himself?_ And _Nagato_ is the _Antichrist_?

Although…. This _was_ the Devil, an omniscient being, they were talking about….

Nagato gathered his wits about him. "What happened?"

Sasuke began losing himself at this point. "Come over, please, my address is…." as Sasuke explained this, he squeaked, and dropped the phone.

"Sasuke? Sasu- for Christ's sake…" Nagato hung up the phone and went immediately to the address Sasuke had given him. He didn't bother knocking on the door, given the way Sasuke had left him. When he walked in, he knew he was right about Sasuke. He had _no_ respect for anything, not even the otherworldly.

The house was dark; the lights had all been broken. It seems they had all spontaneously exploded. Shelve-appearing items were now strewn across the floor, one shelf knocked over entirely. However, the most alarming thing was the amount of blood on the walls and near the summoning area.

There was a small puddle of blood on the actual sigil… Sasuke must have interpreted as _"a prick of blood"_ as " _destroy an artery_ ". On the wall adjacent to the summoning area, there was a splatter of blood, like someone had been hit with something. Going further down the wall, there was a handprint of smeared blood, like Sasuke had to use the wall as support to walk, or run away. Depends on the situation.

Nagato swallowed and called out. "Sasuke? Where are you- it's me, Nagato.." He stepped over some shelve items, looking and listening carefully.

"Here..!" Sasuke croaked out a little reply.

Was that… down the hall?

Nagato immediately set off in that direction, and from that point, decided that the door with the bloody handle and edge was the room he wanted to go into. It wasn't closed all the way, so Nagato carefully pushed it open.

"Sasuke…?" He looked around the room. This was also a mess, but of clothes and dishes…. Not unlike a mess a messy human would make.

"Nagato…" Sasuke was sitting between the wall and his bed, but he had gotten to his knees and thrown his arms over the bed. He had blood on his face and large wound on his arm, like as if a large tiger and lashed out in rage and struck Sasuke. That was his left arm, a few finger widths from the shoulder. The bleeding hadn't stopped at all and was running down his arm like a malevolent waterfall. It was all over his clothes. The smell hit Nagato immediately.

Nagato immediately went over to Sasuke and crouched in front of him. "Sasuke, I'm sorry, but I need to know what happened." He didn't bother explaining that the wound wouldn't heal without Satan's permission. That was a little _stressful_.

"I brought him here and I- I mocked him…."

Nagato had to fight the urge to groan and slap Sasuke like a wolf for dominance.

"I think he was gonna kill me, but I mentioned you, and…" Sasuke looked at Nagato fearfully.

Nagato simply waited patiently. He had no intent on finishing that sentence, although he knew how it would end, if it were truthful.

"He told me you were his son. The " _Antichrist_ ", or whatever… Why didn't you tell me?!"

Nagato shook his head, a little bewildered. "I didn't know..! I couldn't have informed you of something I wasn't aware of myself!"

Sasuke looked at Nagato with scorn and disbelief. "You didn't _know_ you were the son of the _fucking Devil?"_

Nagato was getting irritated. "No, I didn't, now get up and show me to your First Aid kit so I can address your wound before you die from it." He stood up.

Sasuke was still in some shock, so it took him a second to understand the command, but eventually he did. He walked Nagato to the bathroom and told him where it was located, all while dripping blood, leaving a little bread-crumb trail of blood. Nagato dressed the wound silently while Sasuke remained silent, too.

"There… that should at least hinder the bleeding a little bit. It won't actually begin healing until Satan gives his okay, so I'm going to go home and talk to him… given I'm his son now, apparently…. " He shook his head.

Meanwhile, Sasuke just began to laugh. This concerned Nagato, as he was a little afraid the whole thing pushed Sasuke a little closer- or even off- the edge. After he was done with his bout of laughter, he looked quite somber; sobered. Nagato rubbed his shoulder. "Are you okay…?"

Sasuke brushed off his hand and nodded. "Just tell Satan to fix me up. Leave me alone."

Nagato, again, didn't quite appreciate Sasuke's tone, but decided to cut him some slack, given the fact he was just mauled by Satan. Nagato stood up. "Alright, I'm leaving, then."

As he left, Sasuke called out, "Keep in touch!" and then proceeded to go and eat to make up for his blood loss.


	3. Chapter 3

Hello~ Here's another chapter, a little longer than the previous two ~ hmm. I hope you all don't mind that Nagato is a little bit... Not shy, as you might think he is. And Sasuke is a little bossy. So maybe some minor OOC, I donno, I donno. Either way, Sasuke really needs to get himself together. Sigh. My favourite demon comes into play next chapter, teehee, I'm so excited. Except... You all might hate him a little bit. :( Oh, well. Leave rreviews~! Plleeaassee.

Oh, yeah, more swearing and there's gonna be sexual themes toward the end and in the next chapter, so I'm bumping the rating up to M. Not MA, though.

 **Please Enjoy The Story!**

Meanwhile, Nagato _did_ go home and summon Satan. The exchange proved productive: Nagato was indeed the Antichrist, the son of Satan, and Sasuke was his chosen protector and catalyst and had been since the day he was born. In fact, Satan even said that was why Sasuke was born into this world- solely for the purpose of making the rise of the Antichrist a success. Nagato also managed to convince Satan to allow Sasuke's wound to heal sooner than intended. Nagato and Satan ended up having a nice little chat, (more at request of Satan) to compensate for never being active in Nagato's life until that time. Not that Nagato really cared. He was mainly concerned with the fact that he was actually supposed to be some world dictator under the protection of some High Schooler with an attitude. After the exchange, Nagato took some time to think everything over. He sat on the couch, his elbows resting on his knees, his hands holding his head.

You could say he was feeling a little stressed.

He had a hard enough time in school; always the shy kid, he got mildly bullied, and always had anxiety about anything public. How was he supposed to be expected to run the entire world? Nagato could barely even wrap his head around the concept.

He shook his head, stood up, paced, got his wits about him, and called Sasuke.

No answer.

He let it get to Sasuke's voicemail before calling again.

No answer.

Nagato shook his head and locked his phone and tossed it onto the couch, rubbing his face and then holding his hands over his mouth. He couldn't believe Sasuke just…

 _"Keep in touch!"_

Nagato just shook his head and sat on the couch and resumed his former position.

At the, same time, Sasuke was up to nothing good. After Nagato left, the bleeding stopped. He re-dressed the wound and decided he would use the blood left over from the wound for his new task at hand.

Summoning another demon.

He had looked through a book Nagato have given him and came upon the subject of demons classified as "Non-Goetic". Apparently, this meant that the demon wasn't under Satan's guidance and supervision. And this was exactly what Sasuke wanted- or rather, _needed_ \- to complete what he wanted done. He needed to kill a man, and he couldn't do it on his own. Well… That's what he thought.

Sasuke prepared the ritual- black unscented candles, the proper sigil, an appropriate amount of blood, and a mirror painted black. He had some weird innate talent for summoning, he supposed, because Nagato had said that it was extremely unlikely for Sasuke to get any sort of reaction from the demon.. But when he had summoned Satan himself, he got a full physical appearance. He briefly wondered if Nagato had any idea as to why that was. Anyway, he turned off the lights and began meditating. Since the demon was Non-Goetic, he didn't bother with the prayer to Satan, but instead just quietly chanted the demon's name.

"Dantanian… Dantanian…."

Eventually, it worked, and the demon made his appearance in the mirror.

 _"What do you want, human? You're lucky I even came here for you. Be grateful."_

Sasuke dismissed that last part, not even thinking about it. "Help me kill a man."

Dantanian had some beef with the way he asked him, but he would address that in a minute. _"And what man would this be?"_

Sasuke looked straight at the demon and said, "My older brother."

The demon scoffed. _"How boring. You summoned me and demanded I help you, and you don't even have a good reason. What would I get in return?"_

The truth is, Sasuke hadn't planned to give anything in return. He just demanded things to happen, and they did. Apparently, not this time. "Er… anything you want. After he's dead, I'll get all of the money, and that amounts to billions. If something like that doesn't suit you, I could resort to giving you my body, in whatever sense you want to take that…."

The demon shook his head and scowled at Sasuke. _"Do not call me again. I have no interest in helping you."_

But before it could disappear, Sasuke added, "No, I _demand_ you help me!"

Dantanian didn't hesitate to react. His body flew straight out of the mirror and grabbed Sasuke's upper arms, burning hand prints into them.

Sasuke cried out, tears forming at his eyes, and struggled to remove Dantanian from him, but the demon had an immovable grip.

 _"Never speak to me like that again, human, you pathetic little thing. I could easily- and enjoyably- torture you to death, and you're lucky I don't. You're nothing more than a bratty teenager with no respect. Call me again, and I will absolutely destroy you."_ Dantanian dropped Sasuke and disappeared.

Sasuke breathed heavily and and grit his teeth, staring at his new wounds. "Shit…." he didn't know what he should do; they weren't even bleeding, but they were just burnt handprints on his arms. He couldn't go to the doctor for that. What would they say? They wouldn't be able to help it, anyway, and that would bring unwanted attention. He shook his head and attempted to wipe his eyes, but cried out again upon trying to move his arms. It _hurt_.

Luckily, his phone began meow- er, _ringing_ \- again, and he cautiously walked over and answered the call from Nagato, turning it to speaker so he wouldn't have to hold it up. "Hey."

 _"Hey, where have you been? You didn't answer my last two calls, Mr. Keep-In-Touch."_ He certainly sounded far less than pleased.

"Yeah, I tried summoning another demon…." Sasuke trailed off, unsure of what to say next. The shock was beginning to hit him again.

 _"God damn it, Sasuke, this isn't shit you should be messing with! What happened this time?!"_

Sasuke stood there quietly for a second, staring at the phone.

 _"Sasuke?"_

"No, I'm here." Sasuke finally said, monotonous as it was.

 _"Do I need to come over?"_

"No, I think the wounds should heal on their own…."

Nagato sighed on the other end and was quiet for a brief time. _"What sort of wound is it?"_

"Two burns in the shape of hands. I can't go to the doctor for that."

 _"Sasuke, you- it doesn't matter, that won't heal without the demon's permission. Who was it?"_

Sasuke, meanwhile, just sort of stood there quietly for a second before answering, slightly afraid to say his name. "Dantanian…."

Nagato, too, was quiet thinking of the name. _"Sasuke, I don't know any de-"_ He gasped quietly before getting angry. _"That's a Non-Goetic demon, isn't it?! Sasuke, you can't do this. You're going to wind up dead."_

"Oh, Nagato, shut up, I know what-"

 _"You better not say you know what you're doing, because you clearly fucking don't. Do you know who has to take care of this now? Me. Damn it, Sasuke."_

Sasuke just suddenly hung up, getting very angry. "Damn it!" He didn't care that his arms hurt so badly, scratched at his face in frustration and kicked his table. "I was so close! So close! Damn it all!" And he threw a tantrum for a while before the pain of it all set in, and he fell to his knees, his arms limp by his side, and cried, out of frustration, fear, and pain.

Nagato didn't bother calling back, because he was too angry at Sasuke. Well, it was mostly fear for him, but it translated as anger. He supposed he'd just have to deal with it. Not that night; Dantanian would need some time to cool down.

It was fairly early in the morning; hours had passed when Nagato had talked with Satan. It was about four in the morning now, good time, all things considered. Nagato decided to go to sleep and let Sasuke deal with the repercussions of his actions.

While Nagato was deciding this, Sasuke also decided to try and sleep, but was a little preoccupied with the thought of Nagato….


	4. Chapter 4

Hello, once again, my few-and-faithful. Sorry it's taken me so long- I have a lot of busywork in my life, and I finally got some time again so I just binge-wrote this whole chapter.

Speaking of the chapter, if you're unfamiliar with what an "Incubus" is, you may as well just look it up now, because I don't define it down below, although it's meaning is implied pretty well, if I do say so myself...

Naruto is not in this chapter; don't get confused by the dude's blond hair. Hmm... Not much else to say. Hope you guys are enjoying the story!

 **Please Enjoy The Story!**

The next morning( or rather "afternoon") he woke up, Sasuke avoided Nagato. He had been thinking some thoughts about him that he wasn't quite sure Nagato would appreciate. He originally decided not to act on these thoughts, but after careful consideration, he decided that it would be best for both men if Sasuke confronted Nagato about these strange thoughts. So, at this point it being about 8 pm at night, Sasuke took his cellphone and called up Nagato. It rang a few times before he answered.

" _Hello?"_

"Hey~... What's up?"

" _...'what's up'? You avoid me all day and then call me asking 'what's u-_

"I wanted to know if you're a virgin."

Nagato got reeeeaaallly quiet after Sasuke interrupted him with a phrase like that. He shook his head, considering hanging up on Sasuke. He _knew_ Nagato was a virgin, he had to, otherwise he wouldn't have asked; Nagato was 23 years old, it didn't make sense for him to still be a virgin unless there were _obvious_ reasons. Aside from being a shut-in Satanist, there was not.

Nagato sucked up his pride and answered, " _Yes. I am."_

That made Sasuke curl his toes- that was just _too cute._ Sasuke smiled into the phone, repressing a little giggle as he responded. "I thought you might be."

" _Pray tell, why does it matter?"_

Ah, yes. Sasuke was reminded of the thoughts he had had the night before. He chuckled. "I was just wondering if you were fine with letting me have it? I've lost mine, you see…."

Nagato had to suppress the urge to groan. He couldn't help but acknowledge the twinge in his tummy at that thought, but he also didn't want to do anything like that. He didn't know Sasuke very well, and he was… well, _embarrassed._ He didn't even know what was good to do and what was bad; he didn't know what he liked; he didn't know what Sasuke liked; he honestly only knew how it worked, but not the tiny details. His hesitation spelled out his fears.

"I have a feeling you're not sure what you want. Look; I'm doing this for you, too, in all honesty. You should be able to know what it feels like to do that. It's healthy! So, what do you say? You can try out anything you think you might like as long as it doesn't leave permanent marks on me."

Nagato decided the best thing to do here was pretend he was unwilling and hope Sasuke saw through his guise. " _Do I even have a choice?"_

Sasuke smirked again. "I'll be over soon. Be ready, baby." And he hung up without even waiting for Nagato's reply.

* * *

As promised, Sasuke came over a little later. Sparing the little details, both boys discovered new things about themselves that night.

Nagato woke up, as usual, on the earlier side of the morning. Sasuke was sprawled all over the bed; in fact, he had managed to make himself diagonal and spread his arms and legs so he was literally all over the bed. Nagato very gently picked him off and got out of bed and dressed himself before tucking Sasuke back in and stationing himself in the sitting room with a good book.

Hours later, closer to afternoon, Sasuke, too, rose out of bed and drunkenly got himself dressed before venturing out to the sitting room. Or rather, stumbling due to sleepiness. He yawned and got a tomato from Nagato's kitchen and stood in there quietly and woke up to eating a tomato. Once he was done, he first of all didn't bother cleaning up all the juice left behind, and second, he simply crossed his arms and leaned in the doorway to the sitting room. He asked plainly, "How was last night for you?"

Nagato politely closed his book- he was finishing the paragraph anyway- and looked up at Sasuke. He was reminded of how Sasuke's hair had fanned out beneath his head, making him really look like a peacock. A beautiful peacock. "It was enjoyable, thank you."

"You don't have to be so formal…." Sasuke yawned again.

"Well, I have a feeling you're going to end up just leaving, now." It really did hurt Nagato a little bit; Sasuke was beginning to grow on him, especially after the previous night.

"Don't get chick-flick on me. I'm still here." Sasuke wanted a cigarette.

Nagato opened his mouth, shut it, and then opened it again. "That isn't what I meant… anyway, how was it for you?" He looked at the number of the page he was on and took his finger out of the spot.

"You know I liked it. I always like that kind of stuff; the kinky stuff." He wiggled his eyebrows and smirked. He had no idea of the emotions that actually went into it this time around.

Nagato nodded. "I'm glad…." he had nothing else appropriate to say.

Sasuke stretched. "Well, in that case, I'm going to head out. I've got to get some stuff done. Text me if you want." He didn't bother waiting for Nagato's response, as usual, and went immediately to putting his shoes on.

Nagato couldn't help but blurt, "You're leaving already?"

Sasuke stood in the doorway and looked at him. "...yeah. I am." And with that, turned and left Nagato feeling more lonely than he had in a long time. A very long, long time.

* * *

The truth is, Sasuke had never had a night like that in his life. Everything was extremely intense; every touch, every kiss, every movement felt like it was electrified, felt like it was enhanced. Sasuke wanted more; he was already addicted. And he knew _exactly_ where to get his new favourite drug.

When he got home, he kicked off his shoes and immediately opened his dictionary of demons. He turned the pages, scanning each one until he came across a section titled, "INCUBI AND SUCCUBI". He grinned and read the section, carefully looking for what he wanted.

And sure enough, he found what he was looking for. Lucky for him, he had everything he needed already there.

And better yet, the one he wanted was Non-Goetic. That made Sasuke bite his lip. His demon would answer to no one.

He properly set up the ritual, remembering to turn off his phone- with a confusing sense of regret, Sasuke noticed that there was nothing from Nagato. He shook it off with his impending excitement and continued on with the ritual. Eventually, he got what he wanted; his demon made his appearance.

His demon was tall, like Nagato. His hair was short and messy, kind of shaggy, even, and blonde, and he had green eyes. He skin was white, but darker than Sasuke's. He had miniature ram horns on each side of his head in a tight loop, which went from a midnight black to a blood red at the tip. He wore a form-fitting gray, V-Neck sweater and black skinny jeans, with black socks with his own sigil on them. Sasuke's favourite part may have had to be the black, velvety-looking tail that the demon was wagging lowly as an agitated cat might do. The demon smiled sexily down at Sasuke.

Sasuke stared back up at his demon. "You're… Shax?" Although Sasuke didn't notice, his accent made the demon's name sound more along the lines of "Sha-kusu", which Shax thought was simply adorable.

Shax nodded once, slowly. "The great one and only."

Sasuke stood up and realised that Shax was definitely quite taller than him- as Nagato was. Sasuke, too, crossed his arms, and asked, "Do you prefer top or do you prefer bottom?" Sasuke hoped against hope this guy topped- if he bottomed, he'd have to send him home.

Shax, being an Incubus, could easily read Sasuke's mind and mused to himself that Sasuke was trying to play everything so cool. "I top." He said cooly, not actually caring. He'd do either, it was what he did and he didn't care.

Sasuke nodded. "Good…" He slowly reached out to touch Shax and then though better of it, remembering all the other times he had encountered demons, and sharply drew his hand back.

Shax noticed this and gently took Sasuke's hand and placed it on his chest, underneath his shirt. "No, go on- do it. I'm an Incubus, I _like_ being touched."

Sasuke smirked and smiled up at Shax. "When do I get to have you?"

"Whenever you want." Came Shax's quick, calm, and cool reply.

"Then let's get to it." Came Sasuke's eager desire.


	5. Hiatus

_Sorry, loves, not real update. Just a friendly reminder that this FanFiction is still alive and well. It's newest chapter is still being written - likely to get updated by this weekend, give or take a few days. Thank you so much for being so patient, and thank you for even being interested in my little crack ship. Stay patient, dears, and don't be afraid to ask me any questions._


End file.
